disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Descendants 3
Descendants 3 is a Disney Channel Original Movie, the sequel to the 2017 film Descendants 2, and the third and final installment of the Descendants trilogy. It was written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott, who also served as executive producers on the project. The film was directed by Kenny Ortega, who also served as executive producer and choreographer. It was released on August 2, 2019. Synopsis Mal (Dove Cameron), Evie (Sofia Carson), Carlos De Vil (Cameron Boyce) and Jay (Booboo Stewart) return to the Isle of the Lost to recruit a new batch of new villainous offspring to join them at Auradon Prep. When a barrier breach jeopardizes the safety of Auradon during their departure off the isle, Mal resolves to permanently close the barrier, fearing that nemeses Uma (China Anne McClain) and Hades (Cheyenne Jackson) will wreak vengeance on the kingdom. Despite the decision, an unfathomable dark force threatens the people of Auradon, and it's up to Mal and the VKs to save everyone in their most epic battle yet. Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades *Sofia Carson as Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen *Booboo Stewart as Jay, son of Jafar *Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil, son of Cruella De Vil *China Anne McClain as Uma, daughter of Ursula *Mitchell Hope as King Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip *Thomas Doherty as Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook *Dylan Playfair as Gil, son of Gaston *Brenna D'Amico as Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother *Zachary Gibson as Doug, son of Dopey *Jedidiah Goodacre as Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming *Anna Cathcart as Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine *Jadah Marie as Celia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier *Jamal Sims as Dr. Facilier *Christian Convery and Luke Roessler as Squeaky and Squirmy Smee, sons of Mr. Smee. *Dan Payne as King Beast *Keegan Connor Tracy as Queen Belle *Judith Maxie as Queen Leah *Melanie Paxson as Fairy Godmother *Cheyenne Jackson as Hades *Linda Ko as Lady Tremaine *Faustino Di Bauda as Mr. Smee Songs *Good to Be Bad - Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and the Villain Kids *Did I Mention - Ben *Queen of Mean - Audrey *Do What You Gotta Do - Mal, Hades, and Celia *Night Falls - Mal, Uma, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Harry, and Gil *One Kiss - Evie, Mal, and Uma *My Once Upon a Time - Mal *Break This Down - Mal, Uma, Celia, Harry, Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Company *Dig a Little Deeper (end credits) Gallery Videos Descendants 3 Teaser ���� Cast Reactions! �� �� Descendants 3 D3 Deets New VK Revealed! ���� Descendants 3 Fan Fest Message from Dove Cameron! Descendants 3 D3 Deet Who is Hades? ���� Descendants 3 D3 Deets Descendants 3 Officially in Production! �� Descendants 3 D3 Deet New VK Style! �� Descendants 3 D3 Deets Uma, Harry, & Gil Descendants 3 Threat to Auradon Teaser ⏰ Descendants 3 Teaser Mal's Darkness �� Descendants 3 Mystery Trailer �� Descendants 3 Meet Hades �� Descendants 3 Is it Uma? �� Descendants 3 Uma is Back! �� Descendants 3 VK Day is Coming! Descendants 3 Is it Celia? Descendants 3 Good to Be Bad (From "Descendants 3" Official Video) Meet Celia Descendants 3 Good To Be Bad Dance Tutorial Descendants 3 Official Trailer �� Descendants 3 Audrey’s Royal Return �� I Short Story I Descendants 3 Black Magic �� Teaser Descendants 3 New Villian Reveal �� Teaser Descendants 3 Arrivals and Rehearsals �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 First Day on Set ��️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 The VKs Road to Auradon Descendants 3 New VKs Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Pirates and New Villains ☠️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 That's a Wrap ��️ Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Wardrobe �� Road to Auradon Descendants 3 Dove Cameron Talks D3 Fashion �� Descendants 3 Sofia Carson Talks D3 Fashion �� Descendants 3 Trivia *''Descendants 3'' began filming on May 22, 2018 at Vancouver and wrapped the production in July 16, 2018. Its working title is The Big Sleep. *This is the fifth DCOM to receive a third installment, following Zenon: Z3, Halloweentown High, The Cheetah Girls: One World, and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (theatrical release). *Dianne Doan (who plays Lonnie) is the only original cast member who does not reprise her role for the film. **Coincidentally, Sarah Jeffery (who plays Audrey) was the only original cast member who did not appear in Descendants 2. *This was Cameron Boyce's last role before his death. *The film's premiere featured an opening and closing tribute to Cameron Boyce. *The film was leaked online on July 26, 2019. Its source is unknown. References External links * * da:Descendants 3 de:Descendants 3 fr:Descendants 3 pt-br:Descendentes 3 ru:Наследники 3 Category:Live-action films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney films Category:Descendants Category:Sequel films Category:Crossovers Category:2019 films Category:Birthday productions